Calm in the Chaos
by Caithrine Glidewell
Summary: Peter and Olivia are broken. Can something as small as a single child bring their whole life back together? Another joint fic from Me and FringeDivision2008
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Fans! Here comes another joint story from me and FringeDivision2008! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as the others!**

Olivia Dunham knew one thing for sure and that was a note with six words on it which sat on her coffee table. Everything was going downhill and faster then she could recover something else railroaded her. She thought she and Peter were making progress till the week before when he got her the wrong coffee.

Now they had an issue at an airport, apparently the international airport in Jacksonville, Florida has a mass panic situation that no one was immune. Hazmat teams had lost it so they were escorting a Cortexiphan subject who like Nick Lane could calm crowds.

Olivia didn't remember Tessa Eckland but apparently the woman remembered her. Her boyfriend, Ryan Harris was also a Cortexiphan subject except he had been at Wooster instead of Jacksonville and had the ability of foresight...they planned on using his ability as well.

The private plane was packed with Tessa, Ryan, Broyles, Olivia and the Bishops as well as Amy Jessup who was tagging along to help.

"Here," she looked up from her file to find Peter handing her a cup of coffee. "Black with one sugar."

"Thanks," she took the cup and gave a false smile before turning back to her file.

Minutes later Olivia looked up when Ryan sat down next to her. "It won't always be so tense, things will work out."

"Ryan...thank you but the last time someone interfered or tried to help it made it worse."

He smiled and reached over, taking her hand.

_Olivia found herself standing in a bedroom, it wasn't her apartment and looked like the Bishop residence. The sounds of laughter were heard and immediately she found herself running in after two girls, one had to be seven and the other three. The two girls got on the bed and pounced, causing a groan. _

_Covers were thrown back and Peter laid on his elbows looking at the two girls and then at the Olivia that sat on the bed. _

_"A story Mommy, tell us a story since Daddy is awake." The younger girl looked at the other her who smiled. _

_"Finish the one about the warrior and the prince."_

_The other her chuckled and looked at them, "okay where was I?"_

_"Where the warrior's twin sister came back and tried to take the prince. He was having to choose between them."_

_Peter seemed to sit up and pulled the younger girl into his lap. "Well the prince looked between them and could not decide, in the end there was only one way to prove who he belonged with and so he knew his choice was to battle the mechanical dragon. Which ever one offered to give him up for their world was who he belonged with._

_"He went before the mechanical dragon and moments before fighting the brave warrior looked at him and said 'go with her, live in her world just spare mine.' With that the prince knew because the other said nothing._

_"With help, he send the other warrior home and lived happily ever after with his warrior. The End." She smiled at them, "okay you two, go get dressed."_

_Peter looked at her after the girls left and smiled, kissing her before rolling over and looked down at her with a grin. "You know that's not what really happened."_

_She smiled and looked up, "they don't need the deadly version...the fairy tale is enough. What matters most is that you chose me."_

_"Always...my Olivia, you're mine forever Sweetheart."_

_Her smile disappeared and she folded her arms, "call me Sweetheart one more time, I'd really like that "_

_Peter leaned down and kissed her forehead, nose, cheek and neck; whispering sweetheart each time. She laughed and pushed him off of her, Olivia caught the glimpse of a tattoo on Peter's upper arm that was identical to the one on her neck. _

_"You're still an ass after almost eight years."_

_"But didn't you say I do it really, really well."_

_"Shut up Bishop!"_

_He laughed and looked at her, "was that for me or you? I only ask because your last name is Bishop as well."_

_"Dunham-Bishop and I still go by Dunham at the FBI...so it was for you."_

Olivia came out of the vision and looked at Ryan. "I have never been wrong and everything I see always come true."

The rest of the flight was quiet; 1,016 miles, minus the trip to the airport, later they landed and the chaos was to begin.

Ryan looked at her as they stood waiting to enter the staff entrance to get control, "you're going to meet her here."

"Who?"

"The little girl who will change the chaos in your life into calm."

**Chapter By: FringeDivision2008**


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia stared at him in confusion for a second, but then shook it off and faced the automatic door waiting for it to open. It slid open and they went inside. Olivia was surprised at how afraid everyone looked, as if there was bomb threat on the airport and they were being held hostage. Tessa led the group and as they passed, the people lining the walls seemed to calm. Some even fell asleep.

"What are you doing to them?" Olivia asked as she watched a young man leaning against a walls slouch in a slumber.

"I'm just trying to stay calm so that they'll be calm. Sometimes the effects can be a little too much for their system, so they fall asleep," Tessa said in a soft voice.

The group reached the middle of JAX's Terminal Two rotunda to see a circle of agents and cops standing around something. At this point Olivia moved to the front of the group. She came to the edge of the circle and showed her creds to an officer who let her into the center.

What Olivia saw shocked her. It was nothing more than a little girl. She was curled into a ball crying, similar to the people lining the walls. Walter and Peter entered the circle behind her.

Walter stared at the girl for a second then spoke softly, "My goodness, she's empathic."

"What?" Olivia asked, giving Walter a confused look.

"She can make other people experience her emotions, similar to Nick Lane." Peter told her, looking like he was afraid.

"Yes, you can't feel that?" Walter said.

Olivia ignored Walter and took another step towards the girl, kneeling down beside her. Whe Olivia tried to touch her hand, the girl flinched and leaned away. Olivia cautiously and slowly reached towards her, trying not to send her into the panic that had caused chaos only a short time before. When Olivia touched her, she suddenly calmed. The people around the room were no longer captivated by fear or worry.

"I'm Olivia. What's your name?" The girl didn't answer, just gripped Olivia's hand tightly in her smaller one. Olivia adjusted her crouch, "We're gonna take you somewhere safe. You're gonna be okay." Olivia stormed into the lab upon their arrival back to Harvard with Peter and Walter behind her, "what the hell happened there Walter?"

"I-I don't know. She exhibits an extraordinary ability though doesn't sh-"

"Walter! What was that girl doing?" Olivia burst angrily.

"I haven't a clue," He said leaning away from her.

"Tell me the truth Walter, have there been more recent Cortexiphan trials?... Have there?"

Peter stepped in, putting his hands on her arms from behind, "Olivia calm down. Walter was in a mental institution when she was born. He couldn't have done anything to her."

"Yes, but Bell wasn't," Olivia glared at Walter.

"Well Walter can't help you with that. Come on Olivia, calm down."

Olivia backed down and Peter squeezed her arms calmingly.

"Call Nina," Olivia said with finality and turned towards her office, planning to find the girl's information from airport security as they said they would fax when she called.

Peter threw his hands up, "I guess I'm calling Nina."

**Chapter By: Caithrine**


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia walked into the Experimental Campus with Broyles and Peter, she was pissed and at that point wanted nothing to do with Walter, banning the man from coming with her. He protested saying it was his company and she told him it was final...the man looked a little afraid of her when she left.

Nina Sharp met them in the hall and nodded, "we've examined her and placed her in a playroom. We found something interesting during a Cortexiphan test so we examined her DNA...she's making Cortexiphan naturally."

"That's not possible." Peter looked at her, "its a synthetic drug...man produced, it can't be produced in the body."

"That's what I thought but it is. I also found she was a match to one of our subjects...Nick Lane, she's his biological child. The fact we have found that all Cortexiphan subjects are single because of one reason or another and none have children, its quite possible for the genetics link to occur...its never been seen before. Is Walter with you, he'd be able to confirm it."

They had Walter on video conference within minutes, "its quite possible...the Cortexiphan stays in the body of the subject from childhood and is never burned away. If it manages to make its way to the genes and by being pure chemical it could...the mutations could cause a gene to replicate it. Olivia, you have mutations on your DNA...if you had children I would bet that they would hold the same abilities as you...the ability to see the other side."

"Not to mention the ability to cross at mere thought," Nina looked at them, "that's not exactly comforting."

Olivia sighed, "Walter how would we test to see if she is a natural carrier?"

"Well the Cortexiphan would have to be from the Cortexiphan parent, if you can find a genetic match to one of the subjects...identify those genes in the child and you should find the Cortexiphan bound to only the maternal or paternal DNA." He put a finger up, "wait, Olivia you need to know something."

"What Walter?"

"The girl is empathic so she can manipulate emotions, you're immune to her because of the Cortexiphan but that also puts you at risk."

Peter immediately leaned in, "risk for what?"

"Relax son, not danger but more of attachment. Cortexiphan subjects are prone to being attached to each other as was evident with the other subjects. You must know that you could form a psychic attachment to the child unknowingly and its possible you already have but are unaware."

"And that's a problem?" Broyles looked at Walter, who shrugged.

"No but its never been between an adult and child, just a child and child so the results are unknown."

Olivia nodded, "thank you Walter...I'll make up for what was said earlier."

Nina looked at Olivia as they entered the playroom, the girl sat in the corner and it reminded Olivia of herself so long ago.

"Hi there, you remember me don't you?" Olivia bent down in front of her and the girl eyed her, nodding. "I'm..."

"Olive...I scared too."

Olivia smiled, "yes, I'm Olive and its okay to be scared. I get scared all the time."

"Lie, you never scared." She stared at Olivia and sighed, curling into the wall more. "No take me there."

"Where?"

She pointed up, "other place with balloons."

Olivia wondered why the girl was telling her about the other side...it also seemed she was telepathic. "Are you reading my mind?" She nodded, "well I can't read yours..."

"Serena."

Sitting down, Olivia took Serena's hand, "what's your last name?"

"Carson, Serena Nicole Carson." She looked at Olivia, "why I read your mind but no one else, can't hear her." She pointed to Nina, "no noise."

Olivia smiled, "because you're special."

"Mommy call me evil, demon child...make cross man make it stop but don't...so she try to..." she pointed to Olivia's gun. "Use that...a gun."

"She tried to shoot you?" Olivia removed her gun and removed the magazine and bullet from the chamber before handing it to Serena. "Show me, its okay...its empty."

Serena pointed the gun at Olivia's head, "but it miss, hit wall."

"What's her name?"

"Mary Carson?"

Two hours later Olivia entered the lab to find Astrid and Peter helping Walter on blackboards and with biological information. "Here you are." She handed Walter a bag and he looked inside.

"Lemon bars...thank you Olivia."

She nodded and looked at the boards, "what do we have?"

"Walter was able to figure out how Cortexiphan is passed on naturally and it's not exactly a good idea for Cortexiphan subjects to have kids."

"I figured that out, she can read minds but only those of Cortexiphan subjects, we tested her with a few others that are at the campus. Nina said she's welcome to stay till we find someone to take her in."

Astrid looked at her, "what about her mother?"

"Mary Carson, she apparently thought that her daughter was evil and a demon child and tried to shoot her after an exorcism failed."

Peter shook his head, "I understand where it's possible to think that but apparently the woman is nuts...an exorcism on a child and trying to shoot her...no wonder the girl was terrified."

"How'd the poor dear end up at the airport in Jacksonville?"

"Unknown as of yet but we're working on it. Astrid can you get the airport to send security tapes over and also look up Mary Carson?"

"You got it."

Peter looked at Olivia as he walked over to her, "I'd like to interview the woman with you."

"You can't touch her."

"What I'd like to do goes far beyond touching her but I'll leave matters to you."

Olivia let that image of the supposive future float through her mind again, Peter was so gentle with the little girl and fatherly. For half a second she hoped that future was true and she and Peter had those two little girls.

A thought struck her, the older one looked a lot like Serena...Ryan's statement suddenly became as real as Walter's warning...it seemed that Serena would not just be a victim who she helped but someone who would become a part of her life...and Peter's, their future daughter if that future occurred but that was unlikely and she knew that reality.

**Chapter By: FringeDivision2008**


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia turned onto another side street in Toronto. Mary Carson lived in Canada. Getting past border control was a pain, especially with her passport expired, but after some slick persuasion from Peter, they'd gotten through.

"How does a three year old girl get from Canada to Florida?" Olivia asked with an incredulous tone in her voice.

Peter shook his head, looking at the GPS, "I have no idea. Teleportation maybe?"

Olivia shook her head, "How far are we?"

"Take a left on the next street. It'll be the third house on the right," Peter said looking at the directions, his voice on edge.

* * *

Olivia turned the corner and turned the car off at the curb in front of the house. "I don't even want to meet this person," she told him, staring at the clean white house.

"I don't blame you," Peter said, leaning around Olivia to see the house, "what kind of women orders an exorcism on a toddler, and then tries to shoot them?"

Olivia swallowed and pursed her lips. After a second she got out of the car and started towards the house. Peter quickly followed. Olivia straightened her blazer and rang the doorbell.

A woman answered with a chipper expression and looked like she was about to speak in an equally chipper voice but Olivia beat her. She whipped out her badge, "I'm Olivia Dunham with the FBI."

The woman's face dropped, "FBI? You realize you don't have any jurisdiction here right?"

"Yes Ma'am we were just wondering if we could ask you a few questions about your daughter," Olivia asked, putting her badge away.

"My daughter? Why?"

"We found her at an airport in Jacksonville, Florida yesterday," Peter jumped in, "we needed to speak to you before we place her back in your custody-"

* * *

The woman's face became dark, "No. There is no way that demon child is coming back in my house! I don't know how she ended up in Florida but she's your issue now," the woman began to shut the door, but Olivia put a hand out to stop it.

"Ma'am if you could just speak with us for a minute-"

"No! Leave! Now!" Miss Carson slammed the door in their faces.

Olivia took a patient breath then knocked on the door again. There was nothing and after another minute Olivia tried the doorbell.

"Come on Olivia," Peter said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "We'll have Broyles get the paperwork and bring her in."

Olivia stood in front of the door for a moment, and then turned around, walking back to the car. They drove a few miles down the highway before Olivia pulled off and stopped the car.

"Olivia? What's wrong?" Peter asked with concern.

Olivia ran her hand under her nose then looked at him, "How could anyone treat a child like that? Our child! A little girl like Serena who can't help who she is? Any child at that…she shouldn't even be a parent." Olivia questioned, her voice wavering.

Peter reached over and gathered her into his arms. He didn't miss that she'd said 'our child' but he let it slide at she wept in his arms.

* * *

**Written By: Caithrine Glidewell**


	5. Chapter 5

Peter went immediately to the Experimental Campus upon their return to New York, he had switched with Olivia and driven, she had fallen asleep. He didn't know how or why but he knew that Olivia needed to see Serena.

Parking, he looked at her…she was sleeping peacefully but only because he had gripped her hand, before taking her hand she was talking loudly in her sleep, begging someone to stop something and also saying 'no, please' over and over again. The moment he took her hand, she calmed as if his touch was the key.

"Olivia, Sweetheart…" he was risking his life by calling her by the pet name that had not been used in two years but he felt like he needed to. Letting go of her hand, Peter touched her cheek. "Olivia…"

* * *

She blinked awake and looked around, "where are we?"

"Experimental Campus, I thought perhaps you need to see Serena."

She looked at the clock on the radio and yawned, "it's late...but thank you. Do you want to come in and see her?"

Peter thought about it and realized that he'd yet to meet the little girl who had touched Olivia so deeply. His mind kept going over the fact she had called the little girl 'our child' in her grief and he was trying to connect the dots. He remembered what Ryan had told Olivia at the airport and would ask the man what he meant by that as soon as he saw him again.

Right now he had to worry about Olivia and Serena, Walter's theory of a psychic bond was proving to be right and he needed to assess how deep it was…for both of their sanities. "Let's go."

* * *

Walking into the building, he followed Olivia to the section Serena was in and watched as the agent entered the playroom where Serena was. Opening the door, he noticed the girl was running over before it could be opened completely.

"Olive!" Olivia picked her up and held the girl as she hugged her, the girl looked at him and smiled. "Hi Peter."

"So you know me?"

Serena nodded, "Olive mind, have you in it…I see you."

"Oh so you're thinking of me?" He joked and Olivia rolled her eyes, he missed that eye roll…he just didn't know how much till that moment. "Well hello Serena."

She looked at Olive and smiled, "I like him too."

Olivia chuckled and put her down, walking over to the small table and sat down. Serena brought a puzzle over and looked at Olivia before leaving and walked back over with crayons and paper, the puzzle gone.

Peter sat down too and watched as they began to color, Serena looked at him and then at Olivia before looking back and giggled. She went back to coloring and Peter found himself growing unexpectantly attached to the little girl…like he was falling in love with her for no reason.

He watched Olivia and found her very maternal, having taken the little girl in her lap. The image was perfect for him…he could imagine Olivia holding their child in his arms, loving it and protecting it. A little girl who was just like her…life couldn't get any better than that.

* * *

"Okay, I have to go potty but I will be right back." Olivia put Serena in a chair, "I promise okay?"

Serena nodded, "we be fine."

Olivia left and Peter looked up to find Serena looking at him, "what is it?"

"You love Olive and she love you but you hurt her…how you not know, she different from other Olive."

Peter eyed her, "are you reading Olivia's mind?"

"No, your mind…you do bad things, but you good…why?" She folded her arms, "Olive not think she pretty like other Olive, she think you like other Olive better…she think she not okay to love. She sad, cry at night so you help Olive, you have to help…you love her."

"You can read my mind?" Serena nodded, "but I'm not like Olivia…I don't have gifts."

"I don't know." She shrugged and looked at Peter, "you help Olive…you must."

* * *

Peter chuckled and looked at her, "okay I will but you need to help me. Do you remember how you got to the airport…the place with planes?"

"I want to go away, I want to go away so I think about going away…I go to place with balloons in sky…big ships. After I go to big place with planes, I get scared and everyone get scared…then Olive come."

Peter nodded, "did you get really scared before you went to the place with big balloons?" Serena nodded and looked at him.

"You go there too…Olive go, she don't like it…bad man hurt her, your daddy hurt her. Give her medicine and cut her…make her cry and yell. Tell her you not for her…she cry in dark, she scared too. She miss you, want you to save her but you no save her."

* * *

He was being stripped by a three year old, that had never crossed his mind. Olivia came back and he needed space so he left, touching Olivia's shoulder as he left.

"He love you not other Olive." Serena look at Olivia, "I read his mind…he love you not her. Think of her only because he want you. He angry he hurt you…think of hurting his daddy because of what he did to you."

Olivia looked at Serena, "Serena…"

"He lost in here." She pointed to her head, "he need you, feel lost Olive…help Peter before he hurt someone more. You no remember…you know Peter as boy, city I found in. He no remember either…Waller know, ask Waller."

* * *

After a long and very tearful goodbye on Serena's part, they left and only silence filled the car. Peter kept on thinking about what Serena had said about Olivia on the other side while Olivia thought about what Serena had told her…that Peter and her knew each other as children.

"She crossed over." Peter broke the silence, "she was scared and went to the place with big balloons, she crossed to the other side…she's like you in some ways."

"The fact Walter says that having natural Cortexiphan will produce unknown abilities, it makes sense that she could do almost everything. She can read your mind but you were never treated with Cortexiphan, she can only read the minds of Cortexiphan subjects. She said we knew each other as children."

"She told me what you went through." Peter looked at her, "over there…I…I don't know what to say because by a child's description I can't imagine it. The way she said what happened makes me know it was worse…much worse."

Olivia looked down, "I don't talk about it…I'd rather not Peter. We need to focus on Serena and maybe when this is over we can focus on us."

"If there is an us."

Olivia reached over and took his hand, the vision of what a future can be like and the fact Serena was attempting to help made her willing to try. "Yes there is but we'll have to learn again."

Peter squeezed her hand, "I'm willing to try."

**Written by: FD2008**


	6. Chapter 6

After that day, Olivia tried to make it up to see Serena every Wednesday and Friday and took her out on Sundays so that she could get away from the experimental campus.

Two weeks later, she came just as she always did, but found Serena's room empty when she scanned the key card Nina had given her. Olivia wandered around the campus trying to find her, and when she couldn't, went to find Nina.

"Olivia, nice to see you," Nina greeted her as Olivia stormed through the door.

"Where is Serena?" She demanded.

Nina looked at her with confusion, "What do you mean? She wasn't waiting for you downstairs."

"No, and don't screw with me. Where is she?"

Nina shook her head, taken aback, "I don't know. I can call down to the campus right now," Nina picked up the phone and dialed, "Yes it's Nina Sharp. I need to be transferred to the children's unit, thank you," Nina waited tapping her foot as Olivia steamed in front of her, "Yes. I need and immediate status update on Serena Carson. What do you mean she's not there? Well where is she?"

Minutes later, Nina was storming through the doors into the children's sector of the campus, Olivia in toe.

"Bradley," she snapped at a man across the room speaking to a child who couldn't be much older than 5. Olivia had never seen this part of the campus and the fact that there were seven or eight children here concerned her.

The man stood quickly, looking afraid, "I swear Miss Sharp. I don't know where they took her."

"Who?" Olivia questioned.

"A social worker came in here. With the girl's mother," Bradley said panicked.

"And how did they get in here?" Nina demanded of the man.

"I-I don't know!"

"Call security. I want Serena's tracker activated now! That girl is under FBI custody and the owners of this company just happen to work for the FBi so this is our TOP priority!"

"Yes Ma'am," Bradley rushed off to a phone on the wall.

"Don't worry Olivia," Nina said, turning to her, "We'll find her.

Olivia frowned, "If her mother hasn't already killed her yet."


	7. Chapter 7

Across the border in Canada, the screams of a little girl were heard in a house. Mary Carson was shoving her daughter into a bathtub full of water in attempts to drown her. Serena fought and fought each time, crying for it to stop.

"No, stop…stop please." She cried but the attempts only increased. Mere moments from drowning as her head was pushed underwater, Serena thought of Olivia and the place that she had been at that kept her safe…just that one thought and she instantly disappeared from the tub as if she had never been there.

Olivia was sitting on the bed in Serena's room, in her hands was a large plus rabbit that Peter had given Serena after a round of tests. The rabbit had become Peter Rabbit, Serena's favorite toy and she was unable to sleep without it or so Serena's caretaker had said…she was fitful in her sleep or didn't sleep at all.

The door flew open and Nina walked in, "Olivia, Peter is here…"

"Any word on Serena?"

"Not yet but we're tracking her as we speak…she was in Toronto for a few hours before it switched to Boston so we believe it was either removed or she's found some way to teleport."

Nina left moments after Peter joined her, he bent down beside Olivia and looked at her. "We're going to find her."

"She's scared; I have to go under again like I did with Nick. Walter said I formed some type of psychic bond with Serena; I can use that to find out where she is."

Peter looked at her, "not the tank…the last time that was used, we can't risk you crossing over."

"Not the tank, just hypnosis like last time." She looked at Peter, her hands still picking at the rabbit as she did. "I have to do this Peter, I have to find her."

He nodded and looked at her, "okay but the minute something happens or we think something will happen we're pulling the plug."

She gave a small smile and nodded, "she loves this thing, won't go anywhere without it so I know she didn't go voluntarily."

Peter stood up and leaned down, kissing Olivia's head. "Come on Sweetheart; let's get this over with before I change my mind."

Five hours later they were at the Harvard lab and Olivia was laying down the LED lights over her, Walter looked at her.

"Just clear you mind, think of the girl only…anything else will be a distraction."

Olivia nodded, "I've done this enough times to know what to do Walter. I'll be fine."

"Quite right." He turned on the lights and gave her a shot of psychotropic drugs before stepping back and turned on the monitor to see her vitals. "Now's a good time Olivia, just close your eyes and think of only the girl."

"Just squeeze my hand if it becomes too much." Peter took Olivia's hand and held it, she nodded and closed her eyes, thinking of only Serena.

_Olivia opened her eyes to find herself in her home, her apartment. The sound of crying came and she walked towards it, finding Serena in the corner of her bedroom soaking wet. She looked beyond scared but instead terrified._

"_Serena?" Her head popped up and she looked around, right past Olivia. "Serena its Olive, where are you?"_

_She stood up, "Olive…where are you Olive?"_

"_I'm here baby girl, you just can't see me…I'm in your mind. Tell me what happened, where you are."_

_She began crying, "Mommy try to hurt me, put my face in water. I think of you and I gone, I at your home. I scared Olive; I scared of Mommy…her hurt me. I want to go back to place I was, I like it there."_

"_You're safe baby girl; I'll be there soon…just stay where you are."_

Olivia squeezed Peter's hand as she willed herself out of the drug induced trance, he was clearing away leads and removing patches from her skin as she opened her eyes. "Hey, how do you feel?"

"She tried to drown her in her bathtub…Serena teleported away to my apartment. She thought of me and ended up there."

Peter's jaw clenched in anger, he wanted nothing more than to put the woman in her place for almost killing her child twice. He let Astrid take over and immediately called Broyles to let the man know that Mary Carson had once again tried to murder her child and needed to have all rights severed if not arrested for two attempted murder charges.

After getting off the phone, Peter found Olivia pulling on her coat…she was headed to her apartment. He decided to tag along, if only for the psychotropic drugs in her system, at least she'd concede to that point of view. The drive was long and quiet or at least it seemed that way since Olivia had opted for the siren and lights against regulation but Peter knew Broyles wouldn't give a damn after what was going on.

They arrived and Olivia barely had the car in park before she was out of the car and into the apartment complex. Peter slowly entered the apartment knowing the last time he had set foot in it had been during a lie and what had become the preverbal elephant in the room.

"Olive!" He saw Serena run to Olivia, who picked up the girl and held her. "Olive no go again."

"Oh baby girl, I'm not going anywhere again." She kissed Serena's dark brown hair and looked at Peter with eyes full of gratitude, giving him the knowledge that he was helping even when he wasn't really helping. "Let's get you a bath to warm up and get you some fresh clothes before we talk." She eyed Peter, "there are some clothes I bought her in the guestroom, can you get them?"

"No need to ask." Peter was off to the guest bedroom and found the bag on the bed full of clothing; he grabbed a soft pair of blue jeans and a pink shirt along with panties before heading back to the bathroom. He found Olivia running a warm bath for Serena and waited while she helped the girl undress and get in. "Here, I thought jeans and a shirt would be good since she'll probably head back to the campus tonight."

Olivia smiled, "thank you, you can leave them on the toilet, can you order something for lunch while I do this. I doubt she's eaten today."

Peter chuckled, "of course, anything else you need…shot of whiskey perhaps?"

Olivia smirked, "you want to continue because I think my handcuffs and duck tape are within a two second reach."

Peter laughed and shook his head, "Chinese and green tea it is, you ladies have fun with your bath while I go get dinner."

He shut the door behind himself and Olivia turned back to helping Serena bathe…all the time she thought about how far she and Peter had come in a span of two weeks. Their easy banter was back, Peter occasionally snuck a kiss to her head or temple when she was unprepared but the each time she couldn't help but smile…when he kissed her so tenderly on her head it made her feel as if nothing could touch her. She knew Peter would protect her despite her being the FBI agent and now protect the little girl who would one day be their own…he was already threatening Broyles with kicking the mother to Timbuktu and back if nothing was done…however he meant Timbuktu on the other side. He was fiercely protective of Serena, paternal and loving…Olivia couldn't help but fall for him all over again.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later, Serena was returned to the MD experimental campus. Peter andOlivia were at her apartment after he'd driven her home.

"Alright, I should go," Peter said as Olivia disappeared into the kitchen to get some water.

"Stay," Olivia moaned, sticking her head out from the kitchen, "I want to talk to you. Stay for a drink."

Peter waited a moment then smiled, "Well I'm not going to turn down free liquor."

Olivia laughed a little bit, then went back into the kitchen, Peter behind her. She pulled two glasses and a bottle of whiskey down from a cabinet and filled them. She picked both glasses up at held out out to Peter.

"To bringing Serena home," Peter offered.

"To bringing her home," Olivia echoed, tapping his glass.

Olivia downed her entire glass in one gulp and stared at it as she twirled it in her hand, "Peter," she said, not looking up, "I don't want to keep pushing you away."

"Well..." Peter trailed off, unsure of where she was going.

She looked up, "I want to know what Us feels like."

Peter gave a small smile, "How can I help with that?"

Olivia bit her lip then smiled just a little bit, leaning up and slowly, kiss him on his lips. She breathed and their lips mat again. Peter's arm moved around her waist and he pulled her closer, her hands on his chest. After a minute she pulled back and looked down.

"Is something wrong?" Peter asked.

Olivia looked up at him, "No," she moved pat him then turned around quickly, offering him her hand. He took it and she pulled him out of the kitchen and shut the door to her room behind them...

Two Months Later

Olivia paced back and forth in her office at the FBI. It was only ten minutes earlier that she'd watched trough the glass wall as Mary Carson was marched into the federal building, officially extradited from Canada and in the hands of the FBI.

"Olivia," Peter began, but was quickly cut off yet again before he could say anything.

"ugh! I don't even want to go in there! That woman makes me sick!" Olivia snapped, pounding her hands down on her desk.

"I can do it," Peter offered.

"Oh yeah, 'cause that's such a great idea. Whatever you would do to her has got to be worse than what I will. You're going to end up getting the government sued for harassment," Olivia said with harsh sarcasm.

" I'm not going to go in there and unintentionally set the room on fire," Peter snapped back, "Which is the path you're heading down if you go in there in this state!"

"I am FINE, Peter. I'm just disgusted at any woman who could have the nerve to attempt to kill her child TWICE. All I want to do is go into that room and beat some sense into that woman. She is the demon, NOT Serena!"

Peter put a hand on Olivia's arm and the other on her cheek, "Olivia, please, calm down..." he hesitated before saying the last part, "It can't be good for the baby."

Olivia's eyes shot up into his like daggers, "What are you talking about?" She snapped a little too defensively.

Peter sighed, "Olivia, you didn't think I wouldn't find them, did you? The tests? You couldn't have kept it from me. If you didn't want me to find them, you shouldn't have thrown them away in trash can we share," he said softly.

There was a pause before Olivia snapped at him again and turned away, "We are not talking about this now."

"That's fine," Peter replied, "Just please calm down. We don't need you to set the interview room on fire and we don't need you to go into a coma again, not now, so don't push yourself."

Olivia took a deep breath, "Ok. I have to go."

Peter caught her arm before she walked out the door, "If it gets too much for you in there, call me in, promise me," he looked at her, eyes wide and full of pleading love.

Olivia nodded and left, making her way to the interview rooms.

A few minutes later, Peter stepped into the tech room with a cup of coffee in his hand. He saw the door to the interview room open on the monitor and Olivia stepped through.

"Miss Carson, we meet again," Olivia said, laying a file down on the table.

"Where is my daughter," the woman demanded.

Olivia placed her hands on the table and her voice became dark, "I can assure you, you will not see your daughter again for a very long time, if ever." The woman just glared at Olivia. Olivia's jaw set and she flipped open the file, "Two counts of attempted murder. This is how we found your daughter the first time," Olivia said, sliding a picture of a disheveled Serena curled up in the airport across the table, "And this is how we found her after she was removed from the protective custody of our Massive Dynamic facility," Liv snapped down another photo, taken on her phone the day she had shown up in her apartment, of Serena drenched, lips still blue, eyes full of fear.

"She is a demon child!" Mary Carson growled, leaning forward in her seat.

There was a pause then suddenly everything happened quickly. Olivia leaned across the table and grabbed Miss Carson's wrist, pulling her hard against the edge of the table, and twisting her arm until she called out in obvious pain.

"Get someone in there NOW!" Peter yelled, setting down his coffee and running out. He was met at the door to the interview room by Broyles and two other agents and they burst into the room.

"Now, you listen to me, if you ever-" Dunahm began, in Mary's face.

"Dunham, let her go," Broyles snapped. Olivia tugged harder, still hissing at the woman, "Restrain her," Broyles commanded the agents, and Peter went around the table to pull back Miss Carson.

The agents held Olivia's arms and she struggled against them. They bang to pull her out of the room, but she stopped them.

"If that child is a demon, it's only because her mother is the devil," Olivia spat across the space, and finally relaxed, letting the other agents pull her into the hall.

Peter's eyes met Broyles and they both let out a deep breath.

Back out the hall, Olivia paced, running her hands through her hair as she waited for Peter and Broyles to come out of the interview room. It was a good ten minutes before they did.

"Dunham, go home," Broyles commanded immediately.

"What?" Olivia gasped.

"You heard me, go home. Or go up to New York."

"What about-"

"Broyles and I took care of it," Peter said emotionlessly, "Lets go home."

Olivia nodded silently and left with Peter, nothing left to say.


	9. Chapter 9

The drive home was quiet and each time Peter attempted to talk to Olivia, she ignored him. Sitting outside her building, he turned off the car and turned to her.

"Liv…" he touched her arm, "baby look at me."

"I'm turning into her."

He shook his head, "who, who are you turning into?"

"She can be dangerous and doesn't live within the limits of the law at times, but then again that world is falling apart. The memories, I forget things at times…blackouts, I've done things and haven't realized it. I'm scared and I'm never scared…Serena looked at me yesterday and asked where her Olive is, that I should go back to my own world. She knows, I scared her…"

Peter touched her chin and pulled her to look at him, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared you'd run…now with the baby, I…"

"No baby," he touched her face with the back of his hand, "I love you Olivia Dunham, I'll take whatever you give me. This baby, unexpected yes but wanted…when I found the tests I had a million thoughts about how we would take care of it. How would it look? Who would it be more like? Boy or girl, what to name it…I couldn't stop smiling at the thought of a little girl with your hair and eyes…an exact copy of you. That would be perfect, but also if it's a boy…I get to do what Walter never did with me. Science experiments instead of tea parties, baseball instead of ballet…I want this baby and I want you and Serena if she's part of us…I saw the petition for adoption paperwork on your desk."

"What if I change, I'll revert back to her and I wouldn't remember."

He chuckled and looked at her, "I'm a part of you Olivia and you couldn't forget me if you tried. You held on once and you'll do it again. First thing tomorrow we'll go to Massive Dynamic and have them check on the baby and see if there's a way to remove those memories."

Olivia nodded, "I…"

"Shh," he put a finger to her lips, "not till you're ready, I won't force that from you. When you're ready to say that, do but not until then. Now, I have to go check on Walter and go back to the FBI, I'll be by to check on you later."

She nodded and looked at him, "thank you."

Peter leaned over and kissed her, "always baby, always."

The next day they sat in Dr. Katie Myers office, she was the new biomedical engineer at Massive Dynamic. She walked in and looked at them, Peter took Olivia's hand and held it as Myers sat down.

"Well I've got good news and bad news, however I can safely say the memories of your alternate can be removed from your conscious mind. Let's start with bad news, we can attempt the procedure but it would be risky with being pregnant. However, the good news is…the miscarriage rate is 10%."

Olivia looked at her, "how is that good news?"

"Well Olivia you're different…as you know Natural Cortexiphan Children are resilient, as you've seen with Serena. I reviewed Mary Carson's medical records, she was in a car crash that should have killed her and Serena…she was only six weeks. I spoke with the doctor and he said he'd never seen anything like it, she was expected to miscarry 100%...no chance. It seems NCCs are able to protect themselves by creating a small bubble around the womb as with your child.

"I had to use a new Cortexiphan canceling system with the ultrasound…it was developed because of some issues with Cortexiphan with the subjects. In your case, 10% is zero…you have no chance of miscarriage. In fact, your baby is completely safe from everything that could harm it, well perhaps alcohol but you're safe to work in the field so no desk work. I'll fax Agent Broyles the report whenever you decide to tell him."

Peter looked at her, "how long does the procedure take and how long is recovery?"

"The procedure is about two hours with prep and recovery is about two days, one day full medically induced coma to let the brain relax and a day of observation. Now, we can do it today but I suggest waiting about two days and thinking it over."

Olivia shook her head, "I don't have two days, the blackouts are continuing…four in the past twenty four hours. Peter witnessed two and well…"

"Okay, we'll get you prepared. Peter do mind waiting elsewhere and we'll page for you when she's about to go in?"

They stood and Peter looked at Olivia, "you sure?"

"Pick up Serena and spend time with her, it will help…tell her you're getting Olive back."

Peter nodded and kissed her head, "I love you no matter how you are…I can learn to love something new."

They called him an hour later and he found her outside the OR, Myers and two other doctors with her. Peter took her hand and held it, she smiled. "Be here when I get out?"

"I'm not going anywhere, you chased me across universes…there isn't anywhere you can't find me. I'm stuck and it's worth it." He leaned down and kissed her, "I love you."

Olivia touched his cheek and smiled, "I love you too…I do, tell Serena I'll see her when I wake up in a day."

"I will baby." He let her hand go and watched as they wheeled her away, the doors closed and immediately agony set in.

Serena helped mellow the agony, Nina had a driver deliver Serena so he didn't have to leave. As soon as she saw him, she ran to him and he picked her up. "You get Olive back?"

"Yeah princess I'm getting her back for you." He kissed her brown curls and smiled, "why don't we go make her a card…hmm?"

"Yeah, I hungry…sandwich?"

He chuckled and nodded, "come on, we'll go get lunch."

The two hours passed quickly with the three year old with him, her birthday was coming up and she was telling him about the party she wanted…one Olivia had promised. She said all the children at the Experimental Campus were invited and he was laughing at the idea of ten children in a birthday party when Myers came in.

"Peter?"

Peter looked at Serena and smiled, "I have to go talk to her about Olive, you sit here and color."

He kissed her head and moved to Myers, who pulled him aside. "It went well but we won't know the full extent of success till she wakes up. That's going to be about a day so I've arranged for an apartment for you and the girl for the day, I suggest leaving after visiting Olivia and trying to let her rest because she'll be in a coma for a day…you don't need to sit here."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes you can but expect no response."

Twenty-four hours was nothing like he expected, his sanity only stayed intact because of Serena. The girl enjoyed the New York Zoo and Central Park, he enjoyed it with her and the next day he was holding the sleeping girl when visiting Olivia. They brought her out of the coma and it was another few hours of waiting but when she opened her eyes and saw him, smiling he finally breathed easier.

"Hey."

Peter gently placed Serena down on the bed beside Olivia, careful of her wires before kissing her and leaning his forehead against hers. "I never stopped worrying; it was hell…that's the only way to describe it. I love you, I love you so much baby." He kissed her head and looked at her.

"I had two reasons to get me through it…three reasons, I always wake up to you and that helps." She looked at Serena and moved to kiss the girl's head, the movement woke her and she stared at Olivia for a few moments. "Hey there baby girl."

"Olive!" She threw herself at Olivia, "it's you Olive, other Olive gone…gone, never come back. My Olive, I miss you."

Peter looked at them and realized that he wanted what was before him and he would never let his two, possibly three girls go…Olivia and Serena were his. He'd fight the courts to adopt her…he wanted her and he wanted Olivia, no one would change his mind.

Olivia looked at him as she held Serena and smiled, "it's good to be home."

"It's good to have you home."


End file.
